Senior Year
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Kelly Conway was ready to have the best year, her senior year. But when a student from New York comes everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

_Kelly's POV-_

"Kelly, get up sweetie, it's the last first day of school." My mom yelled from downstairs. First day of school, oh my gosh I'm a senior! I grabbed a pair of black leggings, my pink lady jacket, and a loose fitting white t-shirt. I rushed around my room freaking out because I needed to go pick Hannah, Molly, and Francesca up by seven thirty.

"Thanks mom!" I scream from my room. I took my curlers out from my hair and quickly brushed it through.

Oh my, I haven't introduced myself yet. Hi! I'm Kelly Conway, the last name probably sounds familiar. I'm the daughter of Betty and Kenickie Conway. I go to Rydell High School and yes, the T-Birds and Pink Ladies still rule the school.

I'm the leader of the pink ladies like my mom was, but I'm really a T-Bird by heart. I love cars so much! My boyfriend, Cody, and I work on them all the time! Oh yeah my friends, they're mostly kids of old T-Birds and Pink Ladies too.

Cody Jacobs is the son of Jan and Putzie Jacobs, Patiyn is his baby sister, she's a Junior, but she still is allowed with the girls. Hannah LaTari is the daughter of Marty and Sonny Latari. Cody is the leader of the T-Birds his best friend is George Zuko, aka Georgie. Georgie is the son of Sandy and Danny Zuko. Adam and Francesca DelFuego are the twins, their parents are Frenchy and Doody DelFuego. Then there is Molly Carrington daughter of Stephanie and Micheal Carrington, they were seniors the year after my parents left.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, my mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfest. It was 6:50 so I still had ten minutes until I had to leave.

"What happened to our baby girl?" My dad asked my mom as I sat down in between them.

"Well she had to grow up at some point." My mom replied smiling at me. I finished my breakfast and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to the first day of my senior year!" I say trying to keep my cool. My mom and dad both stood up. My mom hugged me tight. After she let me go my dad hugged me and kissed my head.

"Have a good day baby girl." I smiled at him, it was good to know I'd always be baby girl to someone. I waved goodbye to both my parents and hopped into my pink convertible.

"Kelly!" I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Cody running up to my car. I smiled as he jumped in and wrapped an arm around me. "Hey babe, have a good summer?"

"Well, the days I saw you were amazing, and I got to work in the garage with my dad so it was pretty fun!" My dad owns a car garage, they do body work too, I like helping him in there, it's pretty cool.

"Sweet." He says before kissing my cheek. I pulled up to Molly's house first and saw her running out the door.

"Hey Kel, Codster, have a nice summer?" A thing about the T-Birds and Pink Ladies, we have a weird thing abou nicknames.

"Yep! I went to the beach!" Cody yelled.

"Oh, Kelly, Franny wanted me to tell you you don't need to pick her up. She's taking her new neighbor to school so her and Adam can show him around. He just moved here from New York." Molly told.

"Alright." I replied pulling into Hannah's driveway. Hannah and I are polar oppisites but she's been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. She's exactly like her mom, preppy, fancy dressing, and thinks she desrves older men. I on the other hand hate fancy aka uncomfortable clothes and I like working on cars. Oppisites attract.

"Senior Year!" Hannah screamed jumping in next to Molly.

We all laughed as we drove off to school. We parked and Cody was the first out of the car. He ran over to George who was standing by the bleachers.

"Well, this is it." Hannah said nervously.

"Yep, we're seniors." Molly replied as we stepped out of the car.

"Okay girls, let's go get 'em." I say walking towards the school.

I was sure this would be the best day of my life, boy was I wrong.

 **Like it? It'll get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kelly's POV-_

What was supposed to be the best day of my life became the worst.

"Kelly! Hannah! Molly!" Francesca yelled running over to us. Adam and a boy who I assumed was the new kid followed her.

"Franny!" I yelled and ran over to hug her. Franny is my best friend, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet, and Adam is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. I let go of Franny and then hugged Adam.

"Everybody, this is Ryan Derson. Ryan just moved her from New York." Franny said.

"Hi Ryan, I'm Kelly Conway." I smiled at him and stuck my hand out, he reluctantly shook it, he must be shy.

"I'm Hannah Latari."

"And I'm Molly Carrington."

"Ryan, I'll go introduce you to the guys." Adam said and they were off.

"Alright, well we should probably get to class, whoese in my homeroom." We all exchanged schedules. I was really disapointed by the outcome. "No fair, you're all together!" I was the only one not in the same homeroom.

"It'll be fine Kelly, we'll meet you at lunch like always alright." Franny said trying to cheer me up. I started to walk off to my homeroom and tripped. Next thing I knew I was lying face first on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I looked up to see Ryan there.

"Yeah, I'm alright, could you help me up though." Ryan nodded and pulled me up. I tried to stand but started to fall again. "Oww! I think I rolled my ankle, mind helping me to the nurse?" Ryan nodded again.

"Kelly? What the heck are you doing?" Oh dear lord, it's Cody. He probably thinks I'm cheating on him.

"Cody, I hurt my ankle and Ryan was helping me to the nurse." I said camly.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

Ryan dropped me off at the nurse and then went to class. I sprained my ankle. The nurse wrapped it, gave me crutches, and sent me off to class. I walked in to see Cody sitting next to the only empty seat.

I hobbled over to him and he didn't say a word.

"Cody, it was nothing." I said.

"I don't think we should see eachother anymore." He blurted out. "You hang out with the guys a lot but we're never alone anymore. I just need a break."

"Really." I said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah."

"Alright, it's over then." I said trying not to cry.

"Great, I'm gonna switch seats with Adam." He stood up and Adam walked over.

"Hey," Adam said sitting down. "You alright?" I shook my head and he wrapped an arm around me. It took everything in my not to cry. Finally the bell rang, Adam helped me take my things to my locker and the Franny walked up.

"Kelly, what happened?" She asked looking at my ankle.

"Tripped." I replied quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, well come on, let's go to lunch." She said happily. We walked off to the lunch room and got in line. Franny had to carry my tray so I could walk to the table.

I got to the table to see Molly, Hannah, and Patiyn already there.

"So, what's it like to be a senior?" Patiyn asked excitedly.

"Well, for me it's been horrible." I said sourly. "I've sprained my ankle and been dumped, and we've only been here two hours."

"Cody dumped you!" Hannah exclamied.

"Say it louder Hannah, China didn't hear you." I replied. "And yes." I mumbled.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Franny sat down next to me. "It'll be alright, he realize he still loves you."

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say standing up. I turn around and a food tray crashes into me. Hot tomato soup and a can of Coke spill onto my white shirt. Everyone fell silent.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" It was Ryan again.

"I'm fine, hey Franny can you come with me please?" I say camly. Franny nods and we rush to the bathroom.

We walk in and I instantly break down into sobs. This was supposed to be the best day of my life. This day has been a living nightmare.

"It's all gonna be alright." Franny said hugging me.

"I just wanna go home, away from boys, away from books for me to trip on, away from hot soup that can get spilled on me."

"You know what my mom tells me?" Franny asked. "She says,'Men are amebas on fleas on rats. They're to low for the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her Daddy.'"

"True that." I reply sniffing back tears. The bell rings and we hear people walking down the halls.

"Well, we better get to class, what've you got next?"

"Auto." I reply.

"Well I'll see you later alright."

"Bye!" I yell, walking off to Auto Mechanics. What I saw next nearly ripped my heart out. Cody, flirting with two girls, just outside the class room door. He kissed one's cheek and I felt a tear on my face.

An arm wrapped around me and I turned to see Adam there. "You better now?" He asked.

"If it's possible, I'm worse." I reply. I can't do anything in Auto, 'cause of my ankle, so I sat and watched. Then I went to my last class of the day, which Cody is also in. When class ended he walked out with some girl and they started making out in the hallway.

Today was horrible, but it's gonna be even worse when I have to tell my mom and dad.

 **What do you think? Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kelly's POV-_

"Franny, could you take me home." I ask walking up to her locker. I can't drive because of my ankle.

"Sure thing, are you coming to Frosty's tonight?" She asked

"I think I'm gonna stay home." I say quietly.

"Well, if you change your mind call me and I'll drive you." She said as we started walking to her car.

"Thanks." I say opening the car door. We didn't talk the whole car ride, and I was glad, I love Franny but I didn't really feel like talking.

We pulled up to my house and I could see my mom and dad watching TV on the couch. I grabbed my crutches and got out. "Thanks Franny. I'll see you later." I say.

"Bye Kelly!" She exclamied while driving away.

I made my way up to the door and slowly opened it. My mom and dad both turned around as I walked in the door.

"What happened to your ankle?" My mom asked.

"I tripped." I replied while shutting the door.

"Well, did everything else today go good?" My dad asked. It was an innocent question that made me burst into tears. I started crying right in the doorway. My dad walked over and hugged me, he walked me over to the couch. I was sitting between my mom and dad, but unlike this morning, I never wanted to go to school again.

"Hey, calm down sweetie, it's ok." My mom was hugging me and I had my chin on her shoulder. I sniffed back tears and tried to stop crying. "What happened?"

"Well, first I did this to my ankle. Then, Cody said I wasn't spending enough time with him and he broke up with me. Then somebody with a lunch tray ran into me and I got coke and hot soup on me. Then Cody was flirting with a bunch of other girls in front of me. By the end of the day he was making out with one of them in the hallway. And there's this new boy, Ryan, and he always seems to be there when the bad stuff happens, I don't think he likes me." I took deep breaths and tried my hardest to calm down. I looked to my dad who was fuming and I knew exactly why. "Please don't murder Cody." I said weekly.

"I'm not gonna kill 'em." He said putting an arm around me. "I want to, but I'm not going too."

Mom kissed my head lightly. "I'm sorry sweetie, how about you and your dad go to the garage and I'll make dinner, will that help at all." I nodded and grabbed my crutches. My mom whispered something to my dad. She probably told him not to kill Cody too.

My mom and dad are super protective when it comes to stuff like that, but I don't complain. I would never ask for different parents. I love them and I know they love me, they're better parents then there parents were.

"Let's go baby girl." My dad said wrapping an arm around me. We drove off to the garage and stayed silent the car ride there. We got to the garage and I saw Doody, Putzie, and Sonny inside working. Danny helped at the garage too but he was only part time.

It was the T-Birds Garage so all the T-Birds worked there. Adam was there too. Cody probably thinks I was cheating on him with Adam. We're together all the time, but Franny and Adam have been my best friends forever.

"Hey Kenickie, Kelly, what brings you guys here?" Putzie asked with his always happy attitude. "Aren't you and Cody supposed to be on a date?" He asked. Tears streamed down my face, hot and wet.

I looked down at the ground,"He broke up with me this morning." I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kelly, I didn't know sweetie." He said walking over too me. All the guys were like me other fathers, because I was at the garage all the time with them. Putzie hugged me tightly.

"Kelly, I gotta tell you something important." Adam said pulling me away from Putzie. "There's a rumor going around that Cody broke up with you 'cause you were pregnant." He whispered in my ear.

"No." I whispered "This can't be happening. Please tell me this is just a sick joke!" Adam shook his head and I started to cry again. I've only ever had one boyfriend and my reputation is ruined. "You know it's a lie right, I'm not pregnant." I told Adam, this got everybody's attention.

"Who said you were pregnant?" Doody asked me. I was crying so hard I couldn't answer.

"It's a rumor going around school, people are saying Cody broke up with Kelly because she's pregnant." I stopped crying and sniffed slightly.

"Do you know who started it?" I asked Adam.

"Yeah, it was Ryan." He said quietly.

I need to figure out why this kid wants to ruin my life.

 **So, enjoying it? I hope so!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Franny's POV-_

"Cody, you're gonna talk to me, now." I say dragging him away from the rest of the gang.

"What's up Franny?" Cody asked.

"Did you start the rumor about Kelly?" I ask.

"What rumor?" He ask.

"You don't know?" He shakes his head,"There's a rumor going around that you broke up with Kelly because she's pregnant."

"I didn't, I'm not that mean!" He yelled.

"Well, who did?"

"I don't know!" I felt my cell phone vibrating and pulled it out of my pocket. I saw a picture of Kelly and I on the screen, I quickly answered.

"Kelly, everything ok?"

"Can you come over, your dad and my dad both said it's ok, your brother's gonna come too." She says dodging my question.

"Sure thing sweetie, I'll be right there." I walked out, not saying goodbye to anyone, I just wanted to make sure Kelly was alright.

 _Adam's POV-_

"She's coming." Kelly said hanging up the phone. We were still at the garage but Franny and I were going to Kelly's house.

"It's all gonna be ok Kelly." I say as she sits down next to me.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I say hugging her. "You wanna work on the car some?" She nods and we walk over to the car.

"Kelly, will you hand me that wrench?" Her dad asked. She grabbed it and handed it to him.

We work on the motor until Kelly's phone starts ringing.

"Hey Franny, we'll be there soon. Bye!" Kelly hung up and walked back over to her dad.

"Ok, let's get going. Bye guys!"

"Bye Kenickie, and Kelly, and Adam!" All the guys yelled.

I hopped in Kenickie's car and we drove to Kelly's house. We saw Franny walking down the street and picked her up.

We finally got to Kelly's and she dragged us up to her room.

"Why does he hate me?" Kelly said starting to cry. Franny hugged her and she cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know Kelly, but we're gonna figure this all out." I say. I don't make promises I can't keep, and Kelly is practically my sister, I'll do anything to figure this out.

 **Hope you like it! Thanks for being loyal readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kelly's POV-_

I woke up to find myself on my dad's lap. I didn't really remember anything from last night, but I know I was asleep in my room, not on the couch.

"Morning baby girl." My dad said as he kissed my head. "You fell asleep with Franny hugging you so when her and Adam left, I decided to bring you out here."

"Ok," I say sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty, and before you say you're late for school, you're mom and I decided you should stay home today." I nod slowly and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to go to school, ever again." I whisper.

"It's all gonna be ok, I'll beat someone up if you want me too." He smiled at me and I giggled softly.

"I need to go to school today." I say standing up,"I can't just let the world beat me."

"That's the Kelly that I know." My mom says walking into the living room. "Go get ready for school, your dad will drive you." I hobble upstairs with my crutches and change into a red dress.

I go back downstairs and walk outside to my dad's car. He drove up to the school and I kissed his cheek before jumping out of the car. I went to my second hour class, Science, where I sat next to Ryan.

I sat down and looked at Ryan,"Hey Ryan, have a good first day?"

"It was alright." He says.

"Well, why did you do it?" I ask. He looked at me, and I know he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Listen chick, the popular kids have made my life miserable before, and now it's your guys turn to feel the pain." He said with and icy stare.

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, all the populars are the same, and believe me, all the T-Birds and Pink Ladies will be nobodys by the end of this year." He glares at me and the bell rings for lunch.

I walk out to my locker and see Adam walking by. "Hey, Adam! I've gotta tell you something important." He walked over to me and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Everything alright Kelly?"

"No. Ryan says he's gonna make all our lives miserable and by the end of the year the T-Birds and Pink Ladies will be nobodys." I say quietly.

"Kelly, it's not gonna work, we won't be completly miserable because we'll still have eachother." I smile at him and look down.

"You always know what to say, don't you." I say.

"Well, duh! Ok, I'm gonna go get my lunch, see you in auto." He says walking away.

"See ya!" I say as Franny walks up to me.

"Lunch!" She says while putting her books in my locker. I didn't respond because I was deep in thought.

How are the gang and I gonna get Ryan to leave us alone?

 **Do you like it? Please review! Thanks to Rosie80 and MysteriousWriter for reviewing so much, it makes me happier then you'll ever know!**


End file.
